Single hung, double hung, sliding windows, and sliding glass doors are made to only lock in a closed position. This does not protect the user from intruders with a partially open window, nor does it prevent accidental closures that may cause harm to small children. Previous inventions Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,486 (1995), Savio, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,821 (1970), Means U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,754 (1972) and Yogi U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,267 (1973), provide the same security but are not designed for ease of use nor are they easily uninstalled to provide a quick escape in the event of an emergency. Previous inventions utilize rivets or bolts and nuts to secure the locking mechanism to a plate attached to the window frame and window base. This will require tools to remove the bar from its installed position, requiring time to locate tools and more time to remove the mechanism from the window. In addition, the previous inventions require the users to squeeze metal buttons to adjust the window opening, which creates an opportunity for the user to pinch fingers and thumbs while adjusting the lock. A design flaw with Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,486 (1995) indicates that the user can push the button, 36, rotating the upper pole 38 and pull down into lower tube 34, while laying the window lock 10 to either the right or left. However, pole 38 is attached to a base with a rivet or bolt which prevents the pole from being rotated. This design also indicates that the pole 38 must be separated from tube 34 every time the user wants to close the window. This leaves pole 38 hanging from the upper plate, which prevents the user from opening the window fully unless pole 38 is unbolted or held to one side while opening the window or door. This will also require the user to reinstall pole 38 into tube 34 every time the user wants to use the lock.